


Venerdì notte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sentimental, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Zera si sveglia dopo un venerdì notte movimentato a casa sua a opera del compagno Murikami.Ha partecipato alla christmas challenge:Pacchetto: Capodanno.Canzone: Last Friday Night, Katy Perry.





	Venerdì notte

Venerdì notte

Zera batté un paio di volte le palpebre, due spesse ciocche rosso fuoco gli scivolarono davanti al viso pallido. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color ametista erano liquide. Si leccò le labbra, sentendole screpolate e corrugò la fronte; allungò le gambe e si alzò seduto sul letto. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo il soffitto ricoperto di brillantini che luccicavano illuminati dal sole che filtrava dalle finestre. Ansimò e abbassò il capo, sentendo qualcuno mugolare. C’era un ragazzo, dai lunghi capelli castani, addormentato, sul cui mento c’era pizzetto castano.

Zera scostò le coperte e si alzò in piedi. Le sue gote erano arrossate, fu colto da un capogiro e tirò a sé un lenzuolo vermiglio, avvolgendosi il suo corpo ignudo. Ansimò, mentre la sua vista si oscurava, si piegò in avanti e vomitò. Si rialzò, ansimando più forte, sentendo un sapore acido in bocca.

< Non devo mai più ubriacarmi il venerdì notte > pensò.

La luce del sole che entrava dalle finestre gli illuminava i capelli rossi e le ciocche tinte di blu.

Zera evitò dei boxer per terra, intravide la figura di una giovane stesa a terra addormentata e la saltò. Boccheggiò, chiuse gli occhi sentendoli pizzicare e regolò il respiro. Riaprì gli occhi e abbassò la maniglia, uscì dalla camera e proseguì lungo il corridoio. Superò il bagno, sentendo il pavimento bagnato sotto le piante dei piedi nudi. Si fermò, scosse il capo avvertendo le orecchie fischiare e tornò indietro. Entrò in bagno, rischiò di scivolare un paio di volte, si appese al portasciugamani. L’acqua traboccava dalla vasca da bagno ricolma, rovesciandosi sulle piastrelle del pavimento.

Zera si sporse in avanti e chiuse il rubinetto, impallidendo vedendo dei pupazzi di plastica rosa a forma di fenicotteri che galleggiavano nella vasca. Tenendosi al lavandino, si allontanò dalla vasca, cercando di non scivolare. Vomitò nuovamente dentro il lavandino e alzò il capo, vedendo che sullo specchio c’erano scritti dei numeri e delle parolacce con il rossetto.

Zera sentiva la gola bruciargli e le narici pizzicargli. Aprì il rubinetto del lavandino e mise la testa sotto il getto, inumidendosi i capelli. Si sfregò le mani sul viso, tolse il capo da sotto l’acqua e richiuse il rubinetto, nello specchio vide il proprio riflesso e riconobbe un segno rosso-violaceo sul proprio collo.

“È un livido o un succhiotto?” domandò. Si strinse di più nel lenzuolo e chiuse il rubinetto, uscì nuovamente dal bagno. Riconobbe la suoneria del proprio cellulare, si diresse nella stanza da cui proveniva il suono e recuperò l’apparecchio dal tavolo, evitando i vari bicchieri di carta e plastica. Si avvicinò il cellulare e vide sul display una cornetta rossa. Entrò sulla sua pagina Facebook e impallidì, riconoscendo una propria foto che lo ritraeva vestito solo con dei boxer rossi a danzare su un tavolinetto. Gemette e scosse il capo.

“Merda!” gridò. Pestò ripetutamente il piede per terra, tirò un calcio alla gamba del tavolo e gridò di dolore, le dita nude del piede si arrossarono.

“Ci mancavano le mie foto su internet! Ben iniziato anno di merda! Murikami è tutta colpa tua, non si può dire quanto ti odi!” ruggì.

Un giovane uomo, appisolato sul divano, afferrò un cuscino e glielo tirò addosso. Zera sbuffò rumorosamente, guardandolo cadere. Inspirò, socchiuse un occhio, si avvicinò il naso alla spalla e inspirò.

“Benissimo, puzzo anche come un minibar. Come se sistemare la casa non fosse già il mio secondo problema più grosso” biascicò. Avvertì odore di bruciato e lo seguì fino alla cucina, la trovò invasa da fumo nero. Sopra i fornelli accesi, c’erano delle carcasse di barbie bruciate, dalla plastica semi-liquefatta e i resti dei capelli in fiamme. Spense il gas, raggiunse la finestra e la spalancò, scappò fuori dalla stanza tossendo. Si allontanò, raggiungendo la finestra del salotto, aprì anche quella e si sporse, respirando a pieni polmoni.

_ Zera saltellò sul tavolo, dando calci in aria, scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente e dimenò i fianchi. _

_ Murikami tolse dalle mani della giovane al suo fianco una sigaretta, se la portò alle labbra e l’aspirò. La figura di Zera si rifletteva nelle sue iridi rosso sangue. _

_ Zera lo guardò, gli fece l’occhiolino e diede un calcio a un bicchiere, facendolo cadere giù dal tavolinetto. _

_ “Fuori di qui!” gridò il barista. _

Zera batté un paio di volte le palpebre, indietreggiò e sentì le gambe tremare. Strinse gli occhi e corrugò la fronte. Vedeva delle macchie bianche grandi l’unghia di un pollice brillare su uno sfondo nero e una serie di striature vermiglie. Ritornò al tavolo e vi appoggiò nuovamente il cellulare.

_ Zera s’immerse nell’acqua del mare e si voltò, i capelli vermigli gli galleggiavano intorno. _

_ La luce della luna si rifletteva sulla superficie nerastra del mare. _

_ Zera fu scosso da brividi, i suoi peli vermigli erano ritti. Nuotò dimenando le gambe e si voltò, vedendo l’altro giovane nuotare verso di lui. I corpi di entrambi erano ignudi e i capelli rossi di tutti e due brillavano di riflessi argentei. _

_ Dalla spiaggia provenivano delle urla. _

_ “10… 9… 8…”. Parecchie voci si accavallavano in un conto alla rovescia. _

_ Zera deglutì rumorosamente, osservando gli occhi vermigli del giovane di fronte a lui. _

_ Murikami si piegò, gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e gli appoggiò la fronte sulla sua. _

_ “Quando sei sbronzo, mi somigli” sussurrò. _

_ “2 … 1 … 0!”. Lo zero fu urlato una trentina di voci di sesso diverso. _

_ Murikami lo baciò, schiudendogli le labbra rosee con la lingua, Zera ricambiò il bacio. _

__

Zera si allontanò dal tavolo, rischiò di cadere a terra e si appoggiò alla parete del corridoio accanto a un poster. Deglutì, i bordi del lenzuolo che lo avvolgevano si erano inumiditi.

Zera raggiunse la camera da letto e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.

_ Murikami osservò il rivolo di sangue che scendeva dal labbro di Zera. _

_ “Rischierai di macchiarmi la camicia nuova” disse. _

_ L’altro gemette e rischiò di cadere in avanti, l’occhio nero gli pulsava. _

_ “Non avresti dovuto fare a pugni, ma l’alcool non lo reggi proprio” valutò Murikami. _

La porta si aprì, Zera si voltò e guardò Murikami entrare.

“Lo sai che il dj è svenuto nel cortile di casa nostra?” domandò quest’ultimo. Si chiuse la porta della camera da letto alle spalle e appoggiò una bottiglia vuota di gin sul comodino.

“Ca**o! Questa festa è stata un’idea del cazzo! Questa è una situazione del cazzo!” sbraitò Zera.

Murikami mise una mano sul fianco e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli rossi e sporse il mento.

“Sei davvero scurrile, dovresti stare tranquillo” ribatté.

“Perché cazzoo dovrei stare tranquillo?” domandò Zera.

Murikami lo afferrò per il braccio e lo tirò a sé, avvicinandoselo. Gli poggiò la fronte sulla sua e sorrise.

“Perché altrimenti potrei calmarti io” disse.

Zera avvampò e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. Murikami lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro.

 


End file.
